Spalding
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:TV characters | aliases = | franchise = American Horror Story | image = | notability = | type = Butler; Ghost | gender = | base of operations = New Orleans, Louisiana | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = 2014 | 1st appearance = "Bitchcraft" | final appearance = "The Seven Wonders" | actor = Denis O'Hare }} Spalding, first name unknown, is a fictional butler and a recurring main character on the FX Network television series American Horror Story. He appeared in season three of the series, which was billed under the subheading of "Coven". Played by actor Denis O'Hare, he was introduced in the premiere episodes of season three, "Bitchcraft". He was credited in all thirteen episodes of the series, but actually only appeared in ten episodes. Overview Spalding was a house servant for the Salem coven of witches based out of Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies in New Orleans, Louisiana. Spalding was in love with a witch named Fiona Goode and was obsessively loyal to her. In 1971, Fiona murdered the Supreme of the coven, Anna-Leigh Leighton. When an inquest was formed to look into the matter, Spalding cut out his own tongue so he could not be forced to verbally betray Fiona. Fiona respected this and kept him by her side throughout the remainder of his life. Spalding died when he was stabbed in the chest by a neophyte witch named Zoe Benson. His spirit remained in the school as a ghost where he then orchestrated the downfall of Delphine LaLaurie. As a ghost, he became the guardian of a stolen infant whom Marie Laveau had intended as a sacrifice before her own descent into Hell. Spalding's position as caretaker of the school was assumed by Kyle Spencer, but his ghost presumably still haunts the halls of the building. Notes & Trivia * * Apparently, his ghost is still taking care of Marie Laveau's stolen baby, since nobody seemed to check on it at all. * Was succeeded in his position at Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies by Kyle Spencer, who likewise has something of a speech impediment. * Spalding is the second character played by actor Denis O'Hare on American Horror Story. In the season one storyline, dubbed "Murder House", O'Hare played the mentally unbalanced burn victim Larry Harvey. O'Hare will continue with the series playing larger roles such as Stanley in season four's "Freak Show", and Liz Taylor in season five's "Hotel". Appearances # American Horror Story: Bitchcraft # American Horror Story: Boy Parts # American Horror Story: The Replacements # American Horror Story: Fearful Pranks Ensue # American Horror Story: Burn, Witch. Burn! (In flashback also) # American Horror Story: The Axeman Cometh # American Horror Story: The Dead (Stabbed to death by Zoe Benson) # American Horror Story: The Sacred Taking (As a ghost) # American Horror Story: Protect the Coven (As a ghost) # American Horror Story: The Seven Wonders (As a ghost) See also References ---- Category:2014 character deaths Category:Characters who are stabbed to death Category:Servants Category:Ghosts